


[ure not quirky smh stfu]

by sxlkies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Coming of Age, Discrimination, Dream Team are Best Friends, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, In a sense, LGBTQ Themes, New Kid Darryl Noveschosch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Quirks (My Hero Academia), Quirks are a Type of Magic (My Hero Academia), Sleepy Bois Inc. are Family, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, The Dream SMP War Happened, Trans Male Character, Tubbo's Alters, Zak Ahmed & Vincent | A6d are Siblings, again bc i can, all of phils kids are adopted, also i wanna make jokes abt soothouse and sleepyboisinc (tommy) being at odds, and then got suspended again, bnha au, except phil hes a teacher, fundy just has the worst streak of bad luck, hes just trying to navigate his way through this odd highschool, hes mostly just a troublemaker not a bad person, honestly easiest way to explain it, honestly not even really bnha, honestly same canon as the dream smp, it was mainly just fighting over the school, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, soothouse are honestly just chillin, the powers are just called quirks, then schlatt took over it after his suspension, tommys quirk is.... destructive, which is depressing to say the least, why? because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlkies/pseuds/sxlkies
Summary: (previously titled "*insert song reference here*")chaotic neutral:hry badwelcoem tp hellreal name who?:i was almost killed on my first daytrust me, i knowor, where bad halo is forced to grow very used to a new weird school of people with quirks like his in a very short amount of time
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soothouse - Relationship, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, dont ship real ppl lmao, its weird - Relationship, theres a lot of characters in this omg
Kudos: 39





	[ure not quirky smh stfu]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know the drill if uve been on my acct before, time for gc usernames  
> (btw this isnt everyone, just the peepos in this chapter)
> 
> bbh : real name who?  
> skeppy : chaotic neutral  
> a6d : a(bitch)6d (ok while i dont support his actions hes still gonna be in this for reasons not even i can fathom)  
> dream : drem  
> george : 404 colours not found  
> sapnap : samsung refridgerator
> 
> ok actually ill put everyone lmao  
> techno : god  
> wilbur : musician turned drug lord  
> tommy : bitch boy  
> tubbo : :D bees  
> eret : fake mcyt  
> niki : soft energy  
> fundy : lost ur fursuit again?  
> phil : philza (he like,,, barely hops on so its still his default name) (also hes a teacher lmao)

***insert song reference here*** **_(13)_**

**5:43 pm**

**chaotic neutral**

so bsd

how u likign the nww school lige

**real name who?**

o.O

**a(bitch)6d**

hes traumatised

**drem**

he almost died yesterday

i would be too

**samsung refridgerator**

yea dunno what yall talkin abt

kinda shady ngl

**drem**

???? who allowed this mfer to exist

also where are lmanberg + techno

**real name who?**

what

**drem**

dont worry about it

**chaotic neutral**

tommt snd witlhbur are in detenaetion rn

idk abt everyeone ekse tho

**a(bitch)6d**

how are u so illiterate wtf

**chaotic neutral**

shur the fukc up ace

**a(bitch)6d**

no i dont think i will

anyway

i can help u get caught up tho bbh

**chaotic** **neutral**

idk u kinsa gotr cancelled :///

**real name who?**

he got what

**drem**

cancelled

theyve tried to cancel me

but im just too powerful 😎

**404 colours not found**

im hoping theyll be successful someday

**drem**

???? george ???!

**404 colours not found**

u heard me

**drem**

what the _fuck_

**8:21 pm**

**samsung refridgerator**

**@real name who?** i would like to sincerely apologise for almost killing you yesterday

**drem**

🧢

**samsung refridgerator**

stfu dream

it was funny but i rlly am sorry

**real name who?**

apology accepted

**samsung refridgerator**

:D

**real name who?**

thank u to whoever put him up to this

**samsung refridgerator**

D:

**chaotic neutral**

hSH

urr welceom bad

**real name who?**

:))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the short ass chapter  
> next one will be longer hopefully


End file.
